In a facilities controlling system for controlling entry/exit of users using a plurality of regions provided in a facility, recording media, such as ID cards, recorded with individual identification numbers for identification of individuals, are distributed in advance to users, and when a user enters any given region, an evaluation is made as to whether or not the entry/exit by the user is authorized, based on the individual identification number, which is read from the ID card by a reader terminal, such as a card reader, placed at the entrance/exit of the region, when a user is entering or exiting any given region, where an electric lock that is provided on a door of the region is unlocked depending on the evaluation that entry/exit is authorized (See, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication H10-280752).
Moreover, in this type of facilities controlling system, the entry/exit authorization is evaluated for the user for individual regions by not only providing multiple levels of security as standards expressing the strength of security for the individual regions, but also by applying multiple security levels to individual users as well, and comparing these security levels to evaluate in detail entrances/exits for the individual regions.
In this type of facilities controlling system, normally even those users that are able to enter into controlled regions wherein entrance by users is controlled, once the user has entered into a particular region, one may wish to deny entry into a controlled region thereafter. For example, if a user has entered into a biological laboratory that handles a specific type of organism, entry into a biological laboratory that handles a different type of organism may be prohibited. Moreover, when a user has entered into a radioactive room that handles radiation, entry into a controlled region may be prohibited.
Consequently, in such a case it may be necessary to change, temporarily, the security level of the user. However, in this type of conventional technology, the relationship between the security levels of the individual regions and the security levels assigned to the users have been set statically in advance through a setting operation by a system administrator, and thus there is a problem in that the entry evaluations for a user cannot be modified flexibly.
The present invention is to solve this type of problem, and the object thereof is to provide a facilities controlling technology wherein the user level of a user can be changed dynamically depending on the route of the user who has moved between the individual regions.